Peastrich
Peastrich Peastrich, also known as Peastrik (which has a completely different meaning now, by the way), is an awesome ostrich with a top hat. He is found in several comic books written by Twis and with the other comic characters. History One day in a retarded school (which later got destroyed by Ms. Kirk whom fell down several times), Zak and Twis were sitting around in Mrs. Jones' class. It was in late December of 2008. Twis felt like drawing a random ostrich with a top hat on the back of a clipboard. Zak added feathers which looked similar to a Peacock's (which is how Peastrich got his name; Peacock-Ostrich hybrid). Twis later got tired of drawing the feathers of a Peacock and just left them out. FFFAAAAASTTFORWURRRD Peastrich has gone through many variations throughout the years. His top hat has changed many times, he's grown arms, and... Yeah, that's it lol Besides that, Peastrich has been featured as the main character in many comic books created by Twis and sometimes with the others. I think he's gone through about 10+ comic books. dang peastrich bby grl u fine Timeline (WARNING SPOILERS LOL) Peastrich was born in 2005 (but was first drawn in 2008 so stfu gtfo plz bbq), and his parents died in an explosion where Peastrich blew up his school during the summer when he didn't want to go back. His friend, known as Pilot told him Earth wasn't meant for them and they should leave before they get in trouble. So, they had assembled a ship to fly to... OSTRICH WORLDD oh m g so originl i no rite STFU I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK LOL Peastrich always wanted to rule a town or city, and later this came true in Ostrich World. He ruled... OSTRICH CITYY oh m g stfu i was like 12 wen i made this god This looked similar to New York City except it had the Statue of Peastrich and different buildings. It's assumed Ostrich City is a monarchy. Peastrich has had a demonic rival with another demented ostrich named Styx, whom has tried several times to turn the government type in Ostrich World by setting up riots and killing thousands of monarchs. Peastrich forgot about Styx after a while until the start of... THE WAR OF THE WORLDSS damit shut up im not so original wen it coms to namin sht '' The War of the Worlds began when Peastrich's Butler, his name was... ''BUTLERR ok this is gettin old Butler notified Peastrich that there is no room in Ostrich World to hold all the supply of food and hot womenstriches. He gave him an odd idea; take over another planet for more space (Earth). Peastrich finally agreed with the plan and got Pilot to fly him to Earth. Before even entering the atmosphere of Earth, NexRad had found an unidentified falling object immediately. They had guessed it was ALEINS so they set up many troops to defend their homeplanet. When Peastrich and Pilot landed, they accidentally landed elsewhere; California. They'd have to fight their way to their Destination: Pheonix. When they got there they had set off a global nuke and destroyed half of Earth: just the western hemisphere. (That means all the Asians are still alive... GOOD WE NEED THEM TO REMAKE ALL OF OUR STUFF AGAIN) On their way back to Ostrich World, there had been a human following them home, Peastrich got out of the ship and killed him. Later, they'd lost track and landed on an empty planet named Canvas. Peastrich was allowed to make any sort of thing he'd wish for there. For some reason, only he could use the power of creation on this planet. Styx was about to kill every ostrich being on Ostrich World. Pilot got the news recieving it from a universal walkie talkie he had in the ship. They had tried to retrace their way back to Ostrich World. They finally did, and Peastrich found Styx. He found out Butler was actually Styx and Styx just wanted to create another enemy for Peastrich; the humans. The humans had landed on Ostrich World and immediately started destroying Ostrich City. Peastrich was left with one choice to win, to global nuke his world as well. He and Pilot had evacuated the World on 5 minute countdown. They headed straight back to Canvas and watched the world go. Peastrich sat in silence remembering when he first landed on Ostrich World, and all his memories alike. They were all gone. It's up to Peastrich to recreate Ostrich World on Canvas now. That was a long explanation dang bro